Cosas de hermanos
by Shc00
Summary: Los famosos hermanos de la Arena son un equipo de tres shinobis de Sunagakure que poseen poderosas características. Son fríos, intimidantes, fuertes, serios, altaneros, nunca muestran misericordia... En definitiva, cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Pero... ¿Como son realmente estos hermanos cuando nadie los ve? Estás a un "click" de descubrirlo.


¡Hola people!

Aquí estoy con una pequeño y ameno (Espero) Oneshot que se me pasó por la cabeza así en un lapso entre página y página de mi libro de geología... ¿Por qué? Ni idea, estudiar es mi musa(?).

Bueno, no les entretengo más. ¡Espero que les guste!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece... (¡Ojalá! Estaría bañándome en dinero en lugar de escribiendo por aquí) Es todo mérito del admirado (A ratos) Kishimoto-senpai.

* * *

_**Vergüenza**_

**_..._**

Una figura corría por los corredores de la residencia Sabaku No hasta que en una de las salas se topó con un rostro conocido tras el que no dudó un segundo en refugiarse.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Gaara protégeme Temari se ha vuelto loca!

- ¡Kankuro ven aquí! ¡Aprende a solucionar los embrollos en los que te metes por ti mismo!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no fui!

- Ya claro ¿Y quién fue si no, Gaara?

- ¡No lo sé, quizás!

- Ya, claro ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Gaara nunca haría una broma de tan mal gusto!

- ¿Qué está...?

- ¡Hermano! ¡Dile a Temari que yo no cambié su estúpido tinte del pelo!

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir que se cambió de color solo?

- Oigan...

- ¡Yo que sé, se habrán equivocado de envase en la fábrica!

- ¡Y una mierda! Eso tiene toda la marca de Sabaku No Kankuro.

- Claro, una vez te cambié la sal por pimienta y desde entonces ya soy yo siempre...

- Esto...

- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y SE UN HOMBRE!

- ¡NUNCA!

- ... Me vais a marear...

- ¡Kankuro! ¿Que no te da vergüenza ocultarte tras tu hermano menor?

- Si, si, lo que tú digas... Pero si vuelves a usar tu maldito abanico la arena de Gaara también me protegerá a mí.

- ¡Entonces solo tengo que sacarte de al lado de él!

- ¡Nunca podrás!

- Temari, Kankuro...

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ¡Auch Temari! ¡Suéltame el pelo!

- ¡Despégate!

- ...

- ¡Ya claro! ¿Para que después me despedaces no? ¡Qué inteligente!

- Cállate y suéltate pesado.

- ...

- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Ahí queda toda tu fuerza...? ¿De verdad? Eres una nena...

- ¡Soy una mujer, IMBÉCIL!

- ¡Perdona que no me haya dado cuenta antes! Verte intentando ligar con ese gay de closet problemático de la hoja me confunde a veces... ¿O serán tus modales?

- Kankuro...

- ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTO! Suéltate... ¡YA!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- ¿Ah si? Pues...

- ¡Ajajajjajaj! ¡COSQUILLAS NO!

- ...

- Y no se suelta el tío este.

- Nunca lo... Ajajajaja... lo... logr-¡AJAJA!... lograrás...

-...

- Pues nada, tú me has obligado.

- ¡AAH! ¡Pellizcones no valen!

- Te jodes ¡Y suelta a Gaara ya! ¿No ves que lo estas incomodando?

- Pues de hech...

- ¡Mentira! ¡Auch! Deja de blasfemar ¡Gaara me adora!

- Oh sí... A un estúpido tipo que se la pega encerrado en su taller y cuando no solo está haciendo bromas de las que no se ríe nadie ¡JA!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Esos son puros celos!

- ¡¿Celos?! ¿De ti...? ¡De ti dice! ¡AJAJAJA...!

- ¡¿Se puede saber de que coño te ríes?!

- ...

- ¡Soy un hermano cojonudo! ¡Lo dejo a su aire pero lo ayudo y aconsejo cuando me necesita!

- ¡JAAAJAJAJAJAJJA!

- ¡No como tú que solo lo sobreproteges! ¡Eres agobiante mujer! ¡Y deja de jalarme el pelo!

- No te lo crees ni tú ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor hermana!

- Pues...

- ¡JA! Ya... !Claro que si! Ahora al que le toca reír es a mí, por si no lo sabes tratar a alguien como a un bebé no es ser un buen hermano ¡Para lo que haces tú existen las criadas! ¡Y encima las hay mucho mejores! ¡Y buenorras!

- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Solo lo cuido! Además no te conviene reprocharme nada de eso que a ti también te hago la comida ¡Y tú tampoco es que seas un adonis!

- ¡Soy perfecto! Y pues que sepas que está horrible ¡Aprende a cocinar mujer!

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!

- ...

- ¡A partir de ahora te vas a morir de hambre por imbécil!

- Seguro que es mejor morir de hambre que intoxicado por una de tus bazofias. ¡Problemática!

- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que conozcas el significado de la palabra "bazofia" ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Cállate estúpida!

- ¡Mejor cállate tú, inútil!

- ...

- ¡Bruta!

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Rubia de bote!

- ¡Gepeto de pega!

- ¡Marimandona! ¡Auch! ¡Que dejes de jalarme el pelo de una vez Temari!

- ¡Lo haré cuando te despeges de Gaara pedazo de animal! ¿No eras tan buen hermano...? ¡Déjalo tranquilo esto es entre tú y yo!

- ¡¿Animal yo?! Animal será tu...

- YA BASTA -Intervino entonces con ese tono autoritario y frío que creían olvidado el menor interrumpiendo la discusión- Temari, Kankuro estáis dando el espectáculo.

Entonces los mayores se percataron de la presencia una personita que hasta el momento había pasado totalmente inadvertida por su pelea en la sala.

Matsuri no pudo más, estalló en carcajadas.

¿Y aquellos eran los hermanos mayores de su sensei los Jonin tan serios que iban por los campos de entrenamiento y que tanto imponían?

Temari se avergonzó. A la mierda la reputación. Kankuro por su parte aprovechó el repentino despiste de la ahora no-rubia y se escabulló escaleras arriba para salvar su joven vida de la ira de su hermana mayor que desde que se percató de la huida del marionetista se disculpó y dio comienzo a una nueva persecución. Total, ya habían hecho bastante el ridículo así que por un poco más no habría demasiada diferencia sin contar que no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

Matsuri se sostuvo el estómago mientras sentía como las primeras lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos mientras su maestro maldecía internamente a sus "queridos" hermanos por el momento de vergüenza.

Nunca más traería a la aspirante a ninja a su casa, y menos con sus hermanos cerca.

.

.

¿Continuará?

* * *

¿Temari es teñida? ¿De verdad fue Kankuro el que cambió el bote? ¿Sobrevivirá el marionetista? ¿Matsuri volverá a ser testigo de más peleas? ¿Nuestro querido Kazekage pedirá que lo den en adopción a otra familia? ¿Me dará por hacer una colección de Oneshots/Drabbles sobre los hermanos de la Arena? ¿Me callaré un día de estos...? Quién sabe, sólo sé... Que me he quedado bien a gusto escribiendo esta paranoia, no sé, tenía ganas.

¡Espero les haya enjoyado!


End file.
